End of Nightwing3 Rebirth
by QOShea
Summary: The third story arc in the End of Nightwing storyline. Dick Grayson returns to Gotham.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. No money is being made off of this. It's strictly for entertainment.

This is the next phase in the End of Nightwing storyline. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! *grin*

End of Nightwing 3 - Rebirth

Prologue

2053

"Wayne Manor, Michael Pennyworth speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Michael! This is Dick. Is Bruce around?" Dick asked as he dangled from the trapeze by his legs.

"Master Dick, how wonderful it is to hear from you again. Master Bruce is downstairs, reviewing some old files. I'd be happy to transfer you down there, sir." Michael replied with an almost audible frown in his voice as spoke.

"What's he obsessing over this time, Michael?" Dick queried as he dropped to the ground.

"I'm not quite sure, sir. He's kept rather to himself this past week while Miss Selina is in London."

"Well, let me try to get it out of him. You never know, miracles have happened." Dick said with a laugh.

"Indeed, Master Dick. Such as both you AND Master Bruce being successfully wedded despite my uncle's worries. One moment, Master Dick."

Dick winced theatrically for Donna's benefit as she laughed and Michael transferred him to the phone in the Cave.

"Hello, Dick. Yes, Selina and I will be at the charity performance. Thomas and Lauren won't be, but Selina and Cassandra will be. Bruce has a camping trip scheduled that he's been waiting to go on for about three months. That answer all your questions, son?" Bruce said as he continued to type.

"Some things never change, do they Bruce? However, for the world's greatest detective, you missed a couple of obvious questions. Such as: How are you and what are you working on that has you growling like the old days?" Dick asked as he and Donna walked back to their trailer.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, an almost smirk on his face as he looked over towards the speaker phone, "I'm grumpy or hadn't you noticed? For someone who is supposedly the worlds second greatest detective, you're awfully slow on the uptake."

Donna laughed as Dick shook his head, "Ok, I think some psychic someone predicted you getting a sense of humor as a sign of the coming apocalypse, Bruce. What's going on?"

Bruce sighed as he answered, "Allow me to put it this way, Dick. My granddaughters are showing rather poor taste in boyfriends. Selina is dating Aaron Kent of all people! Cassandra is showing slightly better taste by dating Tim's grandson Terry, but the boy already has a police record. And grandson Bruce is dating some girl who apparently lives on the streets."

Bruce leaned forward, speaking almost directly into the phone, his voice rising, "And on top of all of that, some street gang is basing themselves on that madman, the Joker!" 

Dick shook his head as Donna opened the door to the trailer, "They're using the Joker as a role model? Damn, that is messed up. Look on the bright side, Bruce. It's a bunch of street punks. The cops will have them rounded up in no time."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The five leaders of the different chapters of the gang entered the room nervously, their garish clothing contrasting with the dust and cobwebs in the room. The light at the head of the table shone in their direction, leaving the figure sitting behind it nothing more than a shadow.

"Sit down, my friends," came from the shadow, the suppressed laughter under the words made them shiver as they sat down. "We are gathered here today to finalize the birth of a new force in this grimy little city. For six months the Gotham police have labeled us as malcontents, punks, street thugs, and troubled youths." He stopped, laughing to himself.

"Are you a troubled youth, Tearful Tony?"

Tony shook in his chair, the look on his face matching the pitifully sad clown makeup covering his true appearance. "Umm, yeah…I guess so, boss."

The figure stood, leaning forward, his hands resting on the table, his purple fingerless gloves a brightly colored contrast to his pale fingers. "And why are you troubled, my dear boy? Hmmm?"

Tony swallowed nervously as he replied, "Because I want my fair share from this city and they want to beat me down. It's depressing, boss."

"Tut tut, my boy! Rest assured that in the coming weeks, we will give the city of Gotham more 'trouble' than they've imagined in decades. I promise you that." With that, he leaned forward into the light, his face shockingly pale under his green hair, his red lips curved upwards in a smile more malevolent than joyful. "This city will be OURS!"

He sat back down in his chair, his hands remaining on the table as he looked at each one of them. "Now, my dear friends, I do have some depressing news. One of our number has, alas, decided to wend his merry way back onto the straight and narrow and BETRAY US!"

The members of the group looked at each other. They were nervous now … more than just nervous … not knowing who their leader meant, praying that he didn't think it was him or her. Except for one, one who knew exactly who was being referred to and was just praying to live. 

The man behind the light stood again, coming to his full height, looking down at his follows as he began to walk around the table. "We have an apostate, my friends. And when I discover the foul creature..." he trailed off as he smiled down at them, gently patting each of them on the back as he encouraged them, listening to what they threatened to do to the foul traitor who would betray them.

"Oh hold on just a moment! I already do know," he cackled maniacally as he leaped up onto the table, the eyes of his followers following his every move. "'Goodbye, cruel world! I go to a far better place.' Or some rubbish like that. Wait a second, I just remembered. I'm not the one going anywhere."

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the burly figure of Ripper, his expression one of utter hatred which with startling ease changed to an angelic smile as he sniffed the scent from the white carnation on his jacket lapel. "Goodbye, Ripper."

Ripper started to jump out of his chair, but stopped as electricity began coursing through his body from a small pin on the back of his jacket. He shook violently, practically cooking, as the others scattered away from the table. He stood over Ripper, looking down, laughing as he watched Ripper slowly die.

After Ripper stopped moving, aside from the occasional twitch, he jumped off of the table and bowed to his audience…then glared at them until they applauded.

"My friends, make ready. For tomorrow we go to the circus!"

_ tbc_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. With the exception of Michael Pennyworth, Cassandra and Selina Wayne (the kids).

A/N: Here you go, folks! The next chapter is finally here, and I am VERY sorry about the extended delay. sigh The bunny abandoned me for quite some time, but I'm trying to forge on without the lil psycho.

Feedback is optional, but always appreciated. grin

* * *

**End of Nightwing 3**

**Chapter 1**

_2053_

Dick looked over at Donna as she drove the small van towards Wayne Manor.

"I get to tell them, right Donna?" Dick asked as he fiddled with the radio, stopping on a news station covering an incident involving Superboy.

"Not until AFTER breakfast, Dick. I want to eat something before Bruce and Selina start smothering me," Donna replied with a laugh. "And Michael .. I'd swear that he is Alfred back from the Elysian Fields."

Dick laughed softly, nodding his head, "Could be, though I think he might be just a BIT worse. Though in a way, he has it easy. No 'Bat' to worry about."

"Which is worse, Dick? Bruce and the Bat or Bruce and Selina bored to death?" Donna asked, a smile on her face, as she looked at her husband of eleven years.

"Oh god, do NOT mention a bored Bruce. I think the last time he admitted he was bored; Alfred attempted to teach him how to cook. We remodeled the kitchen that summer, if I remember correctly." Dick replied with a chuckle.

"Oh dear, are you serious? I thought those stories you used to tell us about him trying to cook were jokes!"

Dick shook his head, "I swear. They are all the absolute truth."

Dick thought for a moment, "I sure hope Bruce is not in the kitchen this morning. I'd like to eat something too!"

_

* * *

_

_Wayne Manor_

Michael Pennyworth opened the door and smiled at the couple standing before him.

"Master Richard and Miss Donna, please come in. Master Bruce and the twins are in the gymnasium and Miss Selina is ..."

"Right here, Michael, and I am more than capable of opening the door!" Selina Wayne tapped her foot as she looked sternly at Michael.

"Of course you are, Miss Selina. However, opening the door is part of my duties. It says so in the butlering handbook." Michael replied, his expression not changing a hair as he took Dick and Donna's jackets and hung them up.

"Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes on the terrace. Be there or go hungry." Michael walked away, quickly dodging the half-hearted swipe that Selina took at him.

Selina shook her head, "That man thinks he runs this house. Unfortunately, I think he's right."

She grinned, then hugged both Dick and Donna tightly, "It's good to see you both again. It has been too long! Let's go to the terrace, Bruce and the girls should be there shortly."

They talked a bit on the way to the table on the terrace, listening to Selina about how obsessed Bruce was getting with that street gang and how unsuitable he thought the girls' boyfriends were.

As they sat down, Michael led in Bruce and the twins, Selina and Cassandra Wayne, and helped them to their seats.

"Juice and coffee are on the small table, ladies and gentlemen. I shall return shortly with breakfast."

They talked quietly for a few minutes before Michael brought in the food, setting the tray down as Dick was teasing the girls about their boyfriends, then forced to duck as they retaliated with thrown biscuits.

After breakfast, conversation turned towards the circus, the twins talking excitedly about going. Dick laughed at Cassandra's comment, then just as Donna is taking a sip of her coffee, "Hey Michael, how much coffee should a mother-to-be drink?"

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. With the exception of Michael Pennyworth, Cassandra and Selina Wayne (the kids).

A/N: Merry Christmas!

Feedback is optional, but always appreciated.

* * *

**End of Nightwing 3**

**Chapter 2 **

_2053 _

The flashing lights of the emergency vehicles lit up the night outside the circus tents. The police milled around, asking multiple questions of those who had been in the audience.

"What did you see?" was the question of the evening.

"... frightening! He seemed to be in charge of those Jokerz with him..."

"...covered the crowd with weapons..."

"... so brave of her, the poor girl."

"Superboy flew off with her..."

* * *

Dick sat on a tree stump after the Gotham PD finished questioning him about what had happened, Bruce standing behind him with his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Donna will be all right, Dick. STAR Labs is still the most advanced medical facility in the world."

Dick looked up at his father, despair showing in his expression, "Joker gas and electrical burns, Bruce! What about the baby, Bruce? What effect will the gas have on him?"

Bruce sighed, looking down at his son, "I'm sure that your child and Donna will both be fine. They will do their best and for STAR Labs, that is a very great deal."

Dick stood up abruptly, "Let's go to STAR Labs, Bruce. I need to see Donna."

* * *

Bruce, Selina and Dick stood in the hallway outside of the lab that Donna Grayson was in, listening to the doctor as he explained the situation.

"Mrs. Grayson has slipped into a coma. We have managed to filter the Joker gas out of her system, but we are unable to determine if it has passed the placental barrier. We will need to do more lab work to determine the possible long term effects," the doctor said, referring to the chart in hand.

"However, considering the fact that she is an Amazon, you might consider attempting to contact their embassy for assistance as well."

Dick nodded, "Can I go in and see her?"

The doctor put the clipboard down on the counter next to him, "Go ahead, but only for a few minutes. We have more tests we need to run. You will be able to see her again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Adams," Dick replied as he turned to Bruce and Selina, "Bruce, Selina, I will meet you at the car in a few minutes."

"Of course, Dick. Has someone contacted Diana as yet?" Bruce inquired.

"Blast! Could you do that for me, please?" Dick asked.

They nodded, Selina hugging Dick before they left. Dick slowly entered the room where Donna was, the many pieces of equipment whirring and beeping. He carefully reached through the wires and took her hand.

"Hello, love. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. The police had a lot of questions," Dick sighed as he spoke to his unconscious wife. "I should have taken Bruce's concerns about the Jokerz seriously. I dropped the ball, Donna, and I'm sorry that you and our baby are paying for it."

"I promise that I will fix this, Donna."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

To those who nagged, commented, and kept reminding me of things left unfinished. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

This is the original ending I had planned all those years ago.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**2053**

Diana stood by Donna's beside, "No one could have expected it, Richard. You are not omniscient nor are you omnipotent."

He shook his head, "Bruce told me about the Jokerz, Diana. I should –."

She interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hand, "Richard Grayson, ifs and shoulds do not matter. What matters is that she is alive and will remain that way. And the Jokerz will eventually be caught."

"Now, we will be moving Donna to Themyscira shortly. I promise you, you will receive weekly updates as well as immediate notification if anything happens."

Dick nodded his thanks, his eyes still on the still form of his wife. "Take care of her, Diana. Of them."

"I will, Richard."

* * *

Dick stood in front of the display, his hand on the glass as he thought back through the years, remembering the first time he saw the costume in the mirror as he wore it … the colors just screaming 'shoot me'. 

Then there was his costume as Nightwing … where the hell did Bruce find the 'Elvis' collar one?

His eyes wandered over Jason's costume, shaking his head sadly.

Tim's costume was pristine as he had retired years before his death in a pointless vehicular accident.

Stephanie … same accident.

His eyes halted on the Suit.

His expression changed, from downcast to determined and he opened the case.

* * *

Bruce made his way down the stairs to the Cave, an expression of surprise flickering across his face at the sight of the figure standing before the computer. 

"What are you doing!"

"Some Jokerz just hit a small jewelry store. It's time to hit back."

With that, Dick pulled the cowl over his face, and the Batman started the Batmobile and took off through the cave system.

* * *

The Joker looked into the mirror, his demented smile on display as he opened a small jar and dabbed a cloth into it, then began rubbing it onto his face, turning the skin from a bone chilling white to the decidedly more natural looking skin color of the average person. After a few minutes of effort, with the white gone from his face, he activated a small device on a hairbrush and literally brushed the green out, his hair turning into a very dark bluish-black. Within a short time, a perfectly normal teenager looked back at him from the mirror. 

"Well, Brucie boy, this is it. Reports are already showing up about a bat being seen in the city. Looks like the Bat is back," he thought to himself.

"It's time to have some fun."

With that final thought, Bruce Wayne II turned out the lights of the small room and left the warehouse.

**-30-**

End note:

This is it. The end of _End of Nightwing_. It's been fun. It's been irritating. And I come away from this with a greater appreciation of all those writers who manage to keep those chapters coming out with such regularity.


End file.
